


nestlings

by otshineon (alexscarlet)



Series: poly shinee fics [8]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Little Space, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character, or implied little space idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexscarlet/pseuds/otshineon
Summary: Prompt:Imagine your OT(5) snuggling together in bed after just having woken up. It's a Sunday morning, none of them have anywhere to be, so they just spend the day in bed, and no one leaves until mid-afternoon when they get up and make pancakes together. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbyminho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyminho/gifts).



> I unearthed this old WIP and thought I'd post it! Wishing you and the Shiners all the best in 2017. 
> 
> (Dedicated to C, my baby girl, my fellow btshinee babe.)

There’s faint sunlight slanting through the gap in the curtains when Key first opens their eyes. They groan at the sight because why, dear Lord, _why_ did they wake up early when they have nowhere to be all day?

 

They can feel their bottom lip slipping into a pout. Even worse than being up early, is the fact that they know everyone else will sleep late, so there’s nobody up to cuddle with.

 

That’s when they hear a soft thud and muffled cursing outside their door.

 

“Helloooo~” they call in a quiet baby-voice, because they’re half asleep and they feel a bit little today. And because they _want cuddles_.

 

The door opens and Junghee sticks her head in hesitantly, smiling when she sees Key blinking cutely at her. “Hello yourself. Up a bit early, aren’t we?”

 

Key flaps their hand at her to convey their simultaneous relief and annoyance at Junghee’s wakefulness, then rolls over and grumbles into their pillow. They can sense Junghee walking to the bed, and the next thing Key knows they’ve got a heavy weight laying on top of them, impeding their ability to breathe. They let out a loud ‘oomph’.

 

“Gerrof.” They groan.

 

“Nope.” Junghee says, fondly, patting Key’s wild bedhead.

 

They wanna growl but they’re smiling too much. They love how safe and little they feel with Junghee squashing them, which is a bit paradoxical but Key’s consciousness is not up to the task of questioning it just yet.

 

“Hey darling?” Junghee asks. Key sighs contentedly and feels kinda like their bones are crafted from sunshine. They love the slightly teasing, loving tone Junghee uses when she calls them darling. Key mumbles for Junghee to continue. “We’re all in Jinki’s bed.”

 

“All?” Key fumbles with the word.

 

“Well, me and Jinki. Taemin and Minho are still snoring away, sleeping like logs. I just tripped and stubbed my toe against our bedroom door and Taemin didn’t even acknowledge the world.”

 

Key considers this, then wriggles a little. Junghee gets the hint and heaves herself off Key’s back, then offers the sleepy blonde a hand. Key ignores that and just sticks both arms out.

 

“’M not that strong.” Junghee laughs.

 

“I thought you were getting all muscly?” Key pouts lightly, digging a finger into Junghee’s bicep then returning to their demand to be carried, making grabby hands. “Please?”

 

Obediently, if not enthusiastically, Junghee tries to lift Key. Even with Key scrambling clumsily to stand on the bed, leaping at Junghee and wrapping their legs tightly around Junghee’s waist, Junghee stumbles dangerously under Key’s weight.

 

“’M not that heavy.” Key’s eyebrows furrow, more than a little hurt. Junghee has the decency to look contrite, knowing Key well enough not to joke about it.

 

“’M just weak, darling, it’s not you.” Key untangles themself from Junghee and sits despondently on the bed, disbelief caught in the fluttering of their eyelashes. They think they must really need to lose weight, if even Junghee, who is _super_ toned now, can’t carry them. Junghee crouches, taking Key’s hands and kissing their fingers. “Promise. You’re perfect. I’m weak ‘cause I just woke up and my muscles are still sleepy. You’re fine.”

 

She stands and, in an effort to regain the adorably clingy, carefree Key back, kisses Key’s forehead. “I’ll get you hot chocolate but I just can’t carry you, baby. Come on.”

 

Key allows themself to be tugged gently to their feet, and they’re padding on socked feet out of their room when they make a disgruntled noise of surprise at the back of their throat and whip around the snatch their blanket off the bed. The sudden movement when they’re still not one hundred percent awake makes them sway unsteadily and Junghee rolls her eyes indulgently, hand on the small of Key’s back to support them. (Junghee has the matching couple blanket to Key’s and the sight of Key burying their nose in it, as they let Junghee guide them to Jinki’s room, makes her grin.)

 

“Look who I found.”

 

“Key!” Jinki exclaims loudly, before hushing himself and throwing the covers over his head as if that could muffle the yell. Key snorts unattractively and Junghee pushes Key onto Jinki’s bed. Key slips floppily off the bed then ducks under the covers and crawls up underneath them on their hands and knees, giggling with delight when Jinki, still hidden beneath, jumps at the sight of them. Then Jinki’s hands are pulling them up to the top of the bed, and they both stick their heads out in time to see Junghee leap at them.

 

“You landed on my leg!” Jinki cries, smacking Junghee around the head. Key laughs at Junghee’s ‘ow!’ and snuggles closer to Jinki, poking Jinki’s arm until he gets the hint and puts it around Key. Key rests their head on Jinki’s chest, tucked below the elder’s chin. They can hear Jinki’s heart beating steadily and their head moves with each inhale and exhale.

 

“You’re so cuddly when you’re half-asleep.”

 

“Isn’t everyone?” Key grumbles, cheeks slightly pink in response to the fondness in Jinki’s voice.

 

“Not me.” Junghee says, as if that’s not a filthy lie. Key reaches a hand out to grab the neck of Junghee’s ratty sleeping shirt, pulling her to lie down on their other side.

 

“You’re a menace.” Jinki comments. Junghee drapes an arm around Key’s waist.

 

Then she tickles.

 

Key erupts into shrieks, thrashing around as the torture continues, “Fuck you!” They narrowly avoid Jinki’s face with their elbow. The poor man looks completely torn between saving Key and joining Junghee. Key lets out a scream of betrayal when Jinki chooses the latter. “Piss off! Seriously, stop i- shit! I can’t breathe!” They gasp between squeals of laughter. Junghee and Jinki are cackling. “Witches!” Key splutters, adds a warning, “I’m going to pee on you!”

 

“Not on my bed you aren’t.” Wisely, Jinki’s fingers still in their attack on Key’s sides. Junghee’s laughing too hard to even tickle properly.

 

“Who’s being murdered.” Taemin mumbles as he pushes the door open with his head. He squints through puffy eyes at the mess of limbs and giggly humans on the bed.

 

“Taeminnie! Save me!” Key squeals, eyes wide and pleading. Taemin just grunts and shuffles forward before belly flopping onto the bed. “Yah, Taem.”

 

Junghee somehow interprets the unintelligible noises Taemin makes into the duvet. “I know, cutie. Sorry we woke you.” She manages to finally stop chuckling. “Here, there’s room next to me.”

 

Key smiles fondly as Taemin raises his head enough to squint at the three of them. “There’s a Taemin-shaped space right between me and Jungie.”

 

Junghee makes an affronted noise, “Excuse you, I was lying there.”

 

Everyone ignores her, Key pushing Junghee away with sleep-weak hands as Taemin wriggles himself between them, then sticks his feet against Key’s legs.

 

“Baby, your feet are freezing!”

 

“Hate socks.” Taemin grumbles. “But my feet get cold.”

 

“Your toes are like ice cubes.” Key wriggles around and fights with the duvet in a flustered manner until Taemin’s feet are tucked between their calves.

 

As the duvet settles over them, Jinki suddenly declares, “Love you,” to the room in general. Then he resettles as the big spoon to Key’s little spoon, chest warm against their back. Key purrs contentedly and Taemin snores.

 

There’s a while filled with soft breathing and Taemin’s cute sleep-snuffles and Jinki’s arms cradling Key close, Junghee’s fingers interlaced with Key’s where their hands rest on Taemin’s hip. The autumn sun shines against the curtain, the room turned muted gold, and everything flooded with warmth. Still, Key shivers a little in Jinki’s embrace.

 

“Where’s my hot chocolate?” Key demands finally, whining softly in their sweet, low baby-voice. Jinki tightens his grip on Key fractionally at the sound. Junghee groans and, after a long, reluctant pause, drags herself out of bed to go to the kitchen, turning the radiators on as she goes.  


“Tea please.” Jinki calls after her.

 

“Make that two hot chocolates.” Taemin mumbles. Jinki yells the order. “’nd don’t forget the pink cloudy things.”

 

“Marshmallows?” Key can’t help but giggle, pressing their nose into Taemin’s hair. They feel Taemin nods slightly.

 

“Those too.” They share their shampoo with one another, the lavender and tea-tree one, and Key loves sharing the scent with Taemin.

 

Junghee returns balancing their various hot beverages in mugs on a tray, declaring, “I am burdened with glorious purpose.” Key ‘aah’s happily at the sight. Taemin wriggles his toes, still between Key’s calves, in sleepy excitement.

 

Taemin’s mug has the Attack on Titan wings of freedom on it, Key’s is this battered old thing from some festival they went to a few years back, Jinki’s mug has the Batman insignia and Junghee’s has a pack of slightly deformed dogs drawn all over it (Too Much Alcohol, Medium: Permanent Black Marker, Jinki, 2013).

 

They all squabble over the pillow to help prop themselves upright, until Junghee sighs, dumping the tray on Jinki’s bedside table.

 

“I’ll get your pillows. Honestly, how old are you?”

 

She returns - burdened with pillows - to them bickering over the covers. Well, to be accurate, she finds Taemin and Jinki on either side of Key, passive-aggressively fighting over the duvet whilst Key is curled up between them with a fond sort of exasperation. Junghee has no doubt they’d less fond and more angry if they weren’t still half-asleep and feeling so soft and small.

 

Even as she watches, Key twists around and rolls over to try and hug Jinki, but only succeeds in pushing Jinki off the bed. Jinki yells and Taemin sits up in worry then laughs at both Key and Jinki. Junghee rolls her eyes at them all. She throws the pillows onto the bed, where they bury Key and Taemin, then helps Jinki off the floor.

 

They exchange glances then jump on the bed, extracting squeals and curses from the two hidden beneath the sea of pillows.

 

It’s into a scene of growing raucousness, increasingly sarcastic insults, Key slapping Junghee’s butt and Jinki pinning Taemin to the bed, that Minho enters.

 

“Nobody told me we were having cuddles.” They all laugh at his pout: this mess can hardly be classified as _cuddling_.

 

“Come on, you big baby.” Key giggles delightedly as they wiggle their fingers at Minho while Junghee scrambles away, looking playfully disgruntled.

 

“There’s no room. Why aren’t we in the living room?”

 

A fair point. They usually all drag their duvets out into the living room and create a huge patchwork nest of eiderdown comforters and puffy pillows.

 

“We just aren’t.” says Junghee, sticking her tongue out. Taemin slaps her.

 

“Don’t be mean to Minho!”

 

“Mean? That wasn’t mean!” Nobody’s listening, all too busy arranging the pillows and their limbs to make space for the tallest of them. Minho’s not sure whose arm is slung around his waist, whose palm is warm on his thigh, who is stroking his hair (although he’s pretty sure the person with their hand on his butt is Taemin), and that’s just the way he likes it.

 

He loves not knowing exactly where he ends and the next person begins, how they merge into this big mess of adoration.

 

(He’s super glad none of them can read his mind because even he cringes at his own sappiness sometimes.)

 

“Can we stay here forever?” Key mumbles. They don’t get a reply but Minho grins as if he’s happy he’s not the only one feeling so sentimental. Jinki kisses the back of Key’s neck, making them squirm, and Taemin digs his cold feet into Key’s thighs. Junghee laughs softly. At some point, they all slip back to into sleep again. Key falls asleep happy.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep a fic author warm! I can be found on tumblr (otshineon) or twitter (alexscarletx)!


End file.
